Fallen Angels
by Aijin
Summary: When Quatre wants the world to forget him, what does he do? A different twist on what happened after Quatre went Zero and blew up Trowa's suit...


Title: Fallen Angels   
Author: Aijin 

*Setting: There was never actuallyaplace where this could have happened... but once Trowa had made his way to Earth after his suit was destroyed by Zero!Quatre... Doesn't fit anywhere in the canon timeline... 

Warning: Doesn't contain *any* het... go ahead and make up your own warnings from that. ^_~ 

* * *

The small blonde teen drew his legs tightly to his chest, draping his arms around them. He rested his forehead on his knees, as if in attempt to curl so small that the world would pass him over. That was what he wished, in truth. He wished that he could stay as he was, small and insignificant, alone, and allow all things to forget him.   
His heart sang a mournful song of loneliness, seemingly torn. It ached in his chest, with every beat a new syllable to the song and a new wound to his soul.   
His lithe shoulders shook as breathy sobs escaped the youth. Tears fell onto his pant legs, leaving damp patches, puddles of his sorrow.   
He shook his head. "No," he whispered, throat tight.   
The war, it seemed, would never end. The violence, the evil, the death... He could barely remember back to when his life had been peaceful, when the world had been safe from it all. Safe from the violence, the evil... safe from the death.   
But as the war had started and as the war threatened to drag on without end, his hope had started to fall. His heart screamed once more as he realized, not for the first time, that he was one of the harbingers of the very things he tried to end.   
Death... Trowa...   
The teen's body was wracked with heavy sobs as he thought back to the teen whom he'd wish to give his heart yet now... now the poor teen was surly dead. All because of him, this war, the never ending bloodshed.   
He raised his head, still hugging his knees. His eyes gazed out beyond him to the ocean. The sun's fading light danced on the waves, shimmering with movement. He heard the waves breaking and lapping against the sand, nature's slow, sensual meeting of land and sea. He tore his eyes from the beauty.   
"Why couldn't I keep control... Why did I--" his breath hitched as tears streamed down his face. "I killed him." His voice was not merely depressed, it possessed such a mourning, such a dreadful, heartfelt mourning.   
Suddenly, the lithe teen was in motion. He stood and quickly made his way to the very edge of the cliff he was on. He peered over the edge, tears falling form his eyes and soaring the long distance to the broken ground below. His breath then came rapidly in short bursts.   
"Trowa... oh Trowa," he sighed the words from his very soul. "If only I could undo it all. If I had never been so fortunate as to meet you, Trowa..." his throat tightened, squeezing his words. "Trowa, you could still be alive if I'd never met you." He brought a clenched fist to his chest, as if holding the very love he felt for the other teen.   
"Trowa, this war," he sighed. "It takes so much, out of everyone. But my heart, my space heart -- oh Allah -- it hurts so much to kill, Trowa, so much." He blinked as more hot tears tumbled down his cheeks in an awkward dance.   
He lifted watery eyes and a face of agony to the sky, as if seeking comfort. "Trowa, I'm so sorry... I won't kill anymore, Trowa, all that blood..." He looked down to his hands, though clean, and grimaced. He turned them palm up. "All on my hands, Trowa, all because of me..." He drew a shuddering breath. "And now you too, your life was taken by my hand."   
Quatre took a step toward the edge, rocks tumbling down its face. "It's not right! I'm to make peace by _death_? No, no, I can't, no anymore. I can't take more life so other's can allow them to fade. No more." Quatre's small frame shook at his declaration.   
"No more," he whispered. "No more fighting a war with no end... no hope." He closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath, the tears never subsiding. "For you, Trowa, something that I should have done earlier."   
Quatre flung his arms out to the sides and with an exaggerated leap, threw himself from the cliff's edge. 

A tall teen with a shock of chestnut hair sticking before him, was sitting on a large boulder, one leg to his chest, the other straight outward. He stared, mesmerized by the gentle play of the waves on the land. The sun's beam cast a strange beauty on the water, and he tilted his head in consideration of such a creation.   
In a sudden jerk, he snapped his attention to the right of him. His eyes grew wide as he saw a small body falling, falling, falling... The body hit the hard ground with a sickening thud that barely managed to reach the other's ears.   
The teen immediately sprang forward, jumping from rock, to rock, to ground, with grace only possessed by him alone. He pushed himself faster as he say the one who'd fallen.   
Finally, he came to rest standing next to the other.   
His brows came together in concern as h noticed the pooling blood around the lithe blonde. Suddenly, great rip of pain sung in his chest. He brought a hand before his chest as he suck in a strained breath.   
"He's so young..." His tenor voice was soft as he knelt next to Quatre.   
With immense care, the dark-haired youth ran his hand along the other's face in a gentle caress. He looked up to the cliff's peak, sighing deeply. He dropped his gaze back down to the pale face cupped in his hand.   
"Why did you jump, little one? What was so bad in your life?"   
In a fluttering of lashes the pale teen's eyes were slowly opened. A low groan of pain issued from his mouth before he could stop it. He stared up at the dark-haired teen in a daze, his mind foggy with shock.   
Trowa gently cradled the other's head. Emotion dancing in his eyes to see the boy awake. His heart sung painfully at Quatre's groan.   
Finally, the haze around Quatre's mind cleared just enough for realization to strike. "T... Trowa..." his voice was strained, desperately forcing the two syllables.   
Trowa tilted his head slightly, not uttering a word, merely smiling softly for the other's benefit. He didn't question how the other knew his name, his heart merely expected the fact.   
Tears sprang to Quatre's eyes and trickled down his cheeks once again. "Oh, Trowa," he whispered. He sounded so tired, so pained.   
Trowa looked at the blood around Quatre's small frame and noticed that his hands were resting in a mess of matted, bloodied hair. His heart strained as he knew the other was not to survive such a fall. "Rest, little one." He smiled again, his own eyes shimmering for the loss of this small youth.   
"I'm so sorry, Trowa, I didn't mean..." Quatre sucked in a labored breath. "Oh, Trowa, forgive me." e sobbed loudly then, the cries echoing around the pair.   
Trowa was slightly confused by the other's words. He did not think he knew the youth, at least, he couldn't remember. But the words he said came not from his mind but his heart. "Hush now, little one. I forgive you."   
Quatre's face brightened briefly with a small smile. "I... I..." he sucked in a sharp breath, body jerking from obvious pain.   
Trowa gently stroked the blonde's soft hair in a comforting gesture. He moved behind him, drawing his head to rest on his lap.   
Quatre's breathes came in short bursts, oddly spaced, as he fought to remain conscious for just a few more moments. "Trowa, I..." The darkness suddenly fell upon the youth, descending upon him like a torrent. H could still make out the sounds of the surf breaking against the rocks, could still feel the other teen's lap beneath his head. With one last struggle, he forced the words ot in a sighing whisper. "I love you."   
Trowa was struck by the blonde's words. Somewhere in his heart, a placed brightened then dimmed, paining the teen. He watched as the blonde's body lost all tension and his eyes dimmed somehow, loosing their light.   
A strange feeling washed over the tall teen. His chest tightened and for a moment he felt an immense sadness fill him. Tears that were once just in response to the blonde's own fell, though then they were expressing the deep mourning that had filled him.   
"Good bye, my little angel... Quatre..." 

* * *

Gah! -_- that was just ashort piece that struck me. *shrugs* My little attempt at 3x4 (somewhat anyway) angst. If you want to know *where* it came from... Iwas listening to "The Last Unicorn" midi and it just sort of hit me. Good music to read this to tho. ^_^'' 

Lemme know what ya think! 


End file.
